moments of love and action
by sara-kennedy007
Summary: espero y les guste y no pongan criticas un poco malas y espero y lo pongan en sus favoritos y no tenga tantas falta por qué mi compu no le sirve lo de la ortografia ok. :)


1:el regalo faborito de claire.

claire llega a su departamento tremendamente cansada, al subir las escaleras y abrir su cuarto se dejo caer por por algunas heridas en sus pies, entre otras partes de su cuerpo, al dejarse caer sintio como se abrian las heridas internamante y se habia quedado dormida.

Un rato despues tocaron su puerta al bajar con la poca energia que le quedaba abrion y era solo el carte ro con un paquete.

-entrega para redfield claire!dijo el castaño

-si soy ella, disculpe de quien es el envio? Dijo la peliroja.

- de un chico llamado kennedy s leon-dijo el castaño

-donde firmo para resivirlo? Dijo la peliroja.

-aqui reñorita! Dijo el castaño.

Claire cerro rapido la puerta al ver que era una caja de regalo de hello kitty ,se preguntaba que regalo habria adentro si se le habia enviado desde washinton lo abrio con tal delicadesa para no dañar la emboltura al ver el fondo de la caja era un muñeco de leon y lo presiono y decia un pequeño sonido de la voz de leon

-hoola cumplañera de 26 años, se que estas pensando que este regalo en un cliche pero almenos no te sentiras sola? Decia el castaño feliz.

Claire en ese momento sentio que era un gran regalo de su parte pero si dijo

-es algo cliche pero adoro el gesto! Dijo divertida.

Claire se hecho a dormir de nuevo pero ella se levanto por la peor de sus pesadillas que se comiese viva a todos quienes les importaba pero el turno fue ella y se levanto, marco a leon cuando se dio la cuenta de que eran las 2:15 am,ella colgo y se hecho de nuevo a su cama pero ella sin querer le contesto.

-¡claire! ¡claire! Hola hay alguien que me pueda contestar? Dijo el castaño con el seño funsido.

- leon... eres tu? Dijo adormilada

- si tu me llamaste? Dijo preocupado.

-si pero colge porque era tarde y no queia molestarte en serio lo siento si te desperte! Dijo avergonsada.

-no te preocupes acabo de llegar, que te paresio el regalo? Dijo el castaño.

-para serte sinsera un gran cliche, pero gran detalle! Dijo animada.

- bueno ise el intento de darte algo lindo, pero si quieres platicamos mañana no cres? Dijo el castano bostesando.

- si ablamos mañana te dejo adios! Dijo la peliroja

Ambos colgaron, claire se hecho de nuevo de bajo de las sabanas, leon subio se quito los zapatos y se hecho antes de quitarse la ropa.

leon se quedo pensativo de ese regalo pero sentia un cosquilleo en su estomago pero lo ignoro, pero sabia que en algun momento tendria que desirle sus sentimientos antes de entrar en un profundo sueño misterioso.

2: los malos momentos.

Claire no pasaba por momentos muy placenteros en especial si se trataba de llamadas extrañas dirijiendose como persona conociada en mal momento.

La primera llamada ocurrio un sabado por la noche, claire sintio la vibracion de su cominucador ella contesto como normalmente lo aria.

-hola quien abla? Dijo confundida.

Ella escuchaba respiraciones muy lentas y fuertes a la vez, penso en ese instante que era una broma de mal gusto funcio el seño y se dirijio con un tono de voz autoritario.

-disculpe... ya por favor conteste si no contesta colgare! Dijo trendamente molesta.

En ese instante no optubo repuesta y estaba apunto de colgar, hasta que resivio una respuesta de otro lado de la linea.

-hola no te acuerdas de mi? Dijo el desconocido.

-quien rayos es usted? Dijo sorprendida.

-sabes no culpo al el agente de tratar de enamorarte cuando quiero una cosa la obtengo y si eso significa desaserme del agente lo hare! Dijo riendose.

-no me inportara cuanta gente tenga que eliminar para que tu seas totalmente mia! Dijo serio.

-nos vemos claire! Dijo riendo.

Cuando claire estaba apunto de contestar el tipo colgo pero ella se quedo con la duda de quien era esa voz, quien estaba detras de la linea ella ollo que tocaban y fue era leon como siempre a tiempo.

-leon... me diste un susto de muerte! Dijo juguetona.

-lista se nos ara tarde para ver la pelicula no cres? Dijo el castaño.

Al salir se acordo de la misteriosa llamada que habia resibido antes de salir, pero no le tomo importancia al salir del apartamento.

-cual vermos? Dijo el castaño.

- veremos el diario de la princesa renovado! Dijo la peliroja.

-mm claire no seria justo que yo esta vez escojiera la pelicula? Dijo intrigado.

-esta bien tu ganas! Dijo la peliroja.

Leon no pudo vencer a claire, claire como siempre escojia la pelicula y le puso a ver algo mucho peor una pelicula de comedia romantica, la cual a leon no se negaria a ver por ella.

Cuando leon la dejo en su departemento, resivio de nuevo la llamda de esa persona desconocida para ella ella de nuevo contesto como siempre.

-hola...hola? dijo intrigada.

De nuevo escucho esas repirasiones lentas y fuertes, ella se asusto un poco pero se trago el miedo.

-en serio... ya no me gusta para nada la broma, agame un favor y deje de llamarme! Dijo medio llorando.

-sigues siendo igual de fragil no me sorprende de ti cariño! Dijo riendo.

- deje de llamarme... no lo conosco y me aria un gran favor al colgar!dijo molesta .

- que ironia no cres, volvi de la muerte solo por ti y no me ire sin ti cariño comprende que eres mia! Dijo molesto.

-ya basta no soy su objeto, soy una persona idependiente,no dependo de nadie comprenda! Dijo gritando.

-sabes de algun modo u otro seras mia y no de ese bobo kennedy, hasta pronto cariño! Dijo riendo.

Cuando justo en el momente que le contestaria el colgo, pero no tomo ni 3 segundos para que llamara a leon para que biniera y se qudara ahy.

3: la desaparicion parte 1.

Leon se dirijia a el departamento de claire para ver si queria salir a comer algo, pero al llegar al sitio encontro la puerta abierta.

el tomo su arma la coloco enfrente de la puerta cuando este abrio la puerta todo el lugar paresia como si hubiese pasado un hurcan en la sala, subio y reviso cada rincon de el apartamento no encontro a claire, leon decidio llamar a chris para avisarle que el departamento de claire habia sido irumpido y se avian llevado a claire con sigo.

-chris soy leon necesito que vengas a el departamento de claire rapido es sobre claire es sumamente inportante! Dijo alarmado.

-que susede yo y jill iremos lo mas rapido posible de acuerdo? Dijo muy alarmado.

-que susede con mi cuñada? Dijo la castaña.

-dame un minuto estoy hablando con kennedy luego te explico! Dijo alarmado.

Se fueron jill y chris a el departamento de claire vieron a leon y le preguntaron que habia pasado, leon no supo como decirles que claire habia sido secuestrada.

-leon que paso? Dijo alarmado.

-dedusco que por el rastro de destroso que esta en este lugar, claire fue sacada a la fuerza, pero no de quien es esa sangre en el piso? Dijo pensativo.

-cres ... acaso estas incinuando que ella fue herida? Dijo sorprendida.

-cres que sea la sangre de claire? Dijo intrigado.

- no estoy exactamente seguro! Dijo el castaño.

-debemos actuar, ya si mi hermana fue secuestrada boy a matar a ese malnacidio y profanare su tumba! Dijo sumamente molesto.

-puedo ayudar a buscar a claire? Dijo la castaña.

Leon alista todo lo necesario para irse pero antes le avisa al presidente que no estara un tiempo en washinton, que volvera lo antes pocible pero que buscaria a una agente de terra save.

-señor presidente , que bueno que me resivio necesito su permiso de ausentarme por un tiempo hay una agente en peligro y necesito ir! Dijo desesperado pero serio.

-leon sabes quien es esa agente, si es claire redfield adelante pero quiero el informe del rescata en mi escritorio cuando vuelvas de acuerdo? Dijo serio.

-si señor gracias por dejarme ir! Dijo el castaño.

Todos estaban listos para buscar a claire en cuanto a claire...

Claire desperto en una habitacion con una decoracion a la que tenia cuando niña.

-donde estoy... se parese a mi habitacion de cuando era niña? Dijo sorprendida.

Escucho que tocaban la puerta, ella tomo algo puntiagudo y dijo pase al momento de ver ese rostro no pudo acerle daño,

-tu... no puede ser pocible alexia te mato! Dijo sorprendida.

-soy yo claire he vuelto por ti- dijo sonriendo.

-no es pocible... steve tu moriste en la atartica! Dijo asustada.

-lo se pero he vuelto y no te dejare! Dijo el serio.

Steve toma aclaire de la cintura, luego la toma de el rostro y le roba un beso pero claire no queria coresponderle al beso pero se dejo atrapar por el momento.

3:la desaparicion parte2.

Leon, jill y chris habian encontrado la ubicacion exacta en donde se hubise encontrado claire.

-leon falta mucho? Dijo agitado.

- no mucho solo sigamos caminando por esa direccion! Dijo agitado. (direcion izquierda).

-leon en serio es todo lo que diras? Dijo con voz cansada.

Claire se encontraba con un chico pisicologicamente mal en una habitacion de niña de kinder, ella trataba de alejarse lo mayor pocible pero el no se lo hacia facil.

-claire por favor deja de huir de tu destino? Dijo sonriendo.

- tu no eres mi destino mi destino es dejarte en el pasado hay alguen qu en serio me importa y no lo dejare ir! Dijo molesta.

- es ese torpe agente no? Lo matare y el ya no estara en medio de los dos! Dijo con cara de malicia.

- no lo agas... es...estoy esperando un bebe de el y no quiero que se quede sin padre! Dijo asustada.( nota: ella y leon todabia no se da y no espera un bebe de el ni de nadie)

- tranquila yo puedo ser tan buen padre como el! Dijo con cara de malicia.

Claire no sabia como qutarselo de ensima cuando en ese momento, leon y los demas entraron la base subterranea de unbrella para encontrar a claire.

-genial debemos separarnos, jill tu iras a la izquierda, leon tu en medio y yo ire por la derecha, en siendan sus comunicadores y avisen sobre el estado de la mision de acuerdo! Dijo serio.

-claro cariños nos vemos al salir de aqui? Dijo cariñosa.

-bien estaremos en contacto! Dijo con la mirada desesperada.

los 3 agentes se internan por los pasadisos misteriosos que se les dijo que entraran.

Steve, dejo un momento a claire sola en la habitacion buscaba una ventila por donde escapar, derrepente en contro un pasadiso el que tenia un candado, buscaba el momento para tener a steve despitado y en cerrarlo en la habitacion en lo que salia de ella.

-claire te traje algo de comer es pero y tengas hambre! Dijo sonriente.

Claire lo beso pero para tomas sus esposas y sin que el se diera cuenta el estaba esposado a la cama el revisa su bolcillo y nada.

-claire porque haces esto? Dijo intrigado.

- no vas hacer nada en esa condicion steve lo siento pero no podemos estar juntos lo siento! Dijo con una lagrima en el rostro.

Cuando salio corriendo de la habitacion busco algo que le sirviera como arma.

Ella se topo con leon en el camino, pero aun no se sentia aliviada por el hecho de que steven estaba vivo.

-claire eres tu? Dijo intrigado.

-leon?... leon si eres tu pense que nadie bendra por mi? Dijo aliviada.

-me alegra verte encontrado! Chris se pondra feliz de berte! Dijo el castaño.

Al momento de que claire le diria algo leon la tomo del rostro y la beso claire le correspondia perfectamente pero despues de ese momento claire queria serguir besandolo pero habia un problema enorme, steve los bio el se combirtio en un enorme mostruo y empeso a tratar de matar a leon, claire lo distraia en lo que leon le ponia un explosivo en su espalda.

Steve escucho un ruido pequeño de detonacion,lo a tonto lo suficiente para que ellos se toparan con jill y chris para huir de ese sitio pero este chico no se dava por vencido, ataco a leon,chris y jill cuando despertaron seguian en el lugar de escape pero claire no.

-¿que paso?...chicos donde esta claire? Dijo alarmado.

-no me digas que esa cosa era steve? Dijo adolorido.

-yo creo que el fue quien la secuestro? Dijo agitada.

-chris ustedes vayanse yo ire por claire, te prometo que te la traere bien sana y salva! Dijo serio con una expresion determinada.

-esta bien pero cuidate, traila bien si ella llega herida te metere un rifle por el trasero y tendras una bala de escopenta en tu trasero como adorno! Dijo con un tono de voz amenasante.

Leon se va en marcha a buscarla cuando la encuentra en un tubo de experimentacion en coma.

-me sorprende de ti el heroe de cuentos de hadas contra la pared, espero y sepas como sacar a claire antes de que comiense a infestra de el virus veronica en su cuerpo! Dijo con una expresion maliciosa.

Leon no queia que claire se combirtiea en una de esas cosas y lo ataque,pero era complicado mover la computadora, el decide herle como los cabernicolas rompio el tubo ella salio de alli y le dice.

-que paso? Dijo a tontada.

-vamonos luego te explico! Dijo alarmado.

Leon jala a claire para escapar antes de que se activar la bomba que jill le puso a la base, claire se tropiesa por algo que trata de sugetar su pie era un tentaculo verde, leon tira un disparo al tentaculo y se suben a el techo en donde chris y jill los esperaban para despegar.

-claire estas bien?... no tienes abierta tu pie? Dice preocupado.

-estoy bien solo con pequeña migrañas es todo-dijo juguetona.

-claire lo que hice espero y no te sientas ofendida por el beso? Le dijo como susurro en su oido.

Claire le toma la mano sin que chris los viese, en ese instante le da un beso rapido.

Chri se voltea a ver la cabina claire y leon estaba totalmente dormidos claire recostada en el hombro de su compañero, chris casi se levanta a aorcar a leon pero jill lo detine.

-maldito kennedy alejate de claire! Dijo con un tono de voz amenasante.

-espera chris lo aorcaras en tierra firme mientras estamos estamos en el aire olvidalo! Dijo con una voz de mando.


End file.
